Flash Forward
Flash Forward '''is a Disney Channel Original Series produced in Canada for pre-teens and teenagers which aired on both Disney Channel and ABC from 1995 to 1997. The series first aired as a 4- episode limited-run preview on The Disney Channel from December 14, 1995 to January 6, 1996. Starting on September 14, 1996, the series aired as a special nationwide preview-run on ABC's Saturday morning line-up. On January 1, 1997, the series joined the Disney Channel with a special New Year's Day 5-hour, 10-episode marathon, and on January 5, the series moved to its regular time slot on Saturdays and Sundays. The show took a look at the lives of two best friends and neighbours since birth, Tucker and Rebecca, and their respective adventures as they travel through the world of eighth grade. The show was produced by Atlantis Films in association with Disney Channel and Buena Vista International, Inc. Flash Forward is notable for being the first series branded under the "Disney Channel Original Series" label. Characters''' Tuck James Tucker "Tuck" James is a 13-year-old teenager who has just started eighth grade and sees it as a life-altering event. Tucker faces the travails of a teen's life with his trademark humour and rebounds from the fouls dealt by bullies and the occasional intruding parent by seeking solace in his friendship with Miles. He and Becca have been best friends since they were born and remain committed to each other through thick and thin. *Played by Ben Foster *Tucker (aged 5) is played by Marc Donato Becca Fisher Rebecca "Becca" Fisher, also 13, is the much-flustered best friend of Tucker and is experiencing the same disillusionment with eighth grade. Her new best friend is Christine, someone who Becca sees as an easier person than Tucker to confide in about the things that are starting to matter (namely boys). Becca also faces ridicule from her bossy and stuck-up sister Ellen and carries a secret crush on the local pizza maker, Gooch. *Played by Jewel Staite *Becca (aged 5) is played by Jennifer Pisana Miles Vaughn Miles is Tucker's new best friend and starts the eighth grade year off as his constant companion. He often acts as the voice of reason in his relationship with Tucker, often bringing Tucker back down to the ground when Tucker allows his flights of fancy to get the better of him. *Played by Theodore Borders Chris Harrison Christine "Chris" Harrison is Becca's new best friend and often finds herself in the middle of Becca's schemes and troubles. She serves as a source of companionship and most importantly a listener, someone Becca can confide in during their ever-changing world. Christine is the owner of the dubiously named Steve, a dog. *Played by Asia Vieira Horace James Horace is Tucker's long-suffering brother. He is often the butt of Tucker's jokes and pranks, but holds a great deal of respect for his older brother. He is known for capturing all on his video camera, sometimes using the footage to his advantage as blackmail against Tucker. He is very much the typical annoying little brother. *Played by Ricky Mabe Ellen Fisher Ellen is Becca's domineering, self-centered older sister. She has no real respect for anyone other than herself and (arguably) her boyfriend Ryan. Ellen is often a source of pain and discomfort for her younger sister. *Played by Rachel Blanchard (Episode 1-4) and then Robin Brule Episodes See Also: List of Flash Forward Episodes Category:Flash Forward Category:Disney Channel Shows